Taking over Me
by beelzemongirl
Summary: First ever Kikaider fic, so be nice. Joanna is an android with a conscience as well, but has been raised by the bat like android most her life. When Hakaider threatens her brother's signature animal, what can she do? For my BFF. Song doesn't go withplot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this but ideas. I wrote this as a response to a fic that my friend GG wrote. Thanks a bunch G!

_You don't remember me but I, _

_Remember you…_

_I'd lie awake and try so hard, _

_Not to think of you…_

My name is Joanna and I'm an android with a conscience. In me is a special circuit called Gemini, which allows an android to stimulate human emotions. Me, Kikaider, and the Golden Bat are the only ones that have the Gemini circuit. I was the only one ever truly given a name, an identity of my own.

When doctor Komyoji created me, he made me for one purpose: To act as a sister to the other androids that had Gemini. It was, and still is, who I am. Unfortunately, I never exactly knew Kikaider, but I knew the Golden Bat all too well. Gill rejected me because of my conscience, but I couldn't let go of what I was meant to be, and so I was adopted in a sense by my older brother.

But at the same time, there was someone else around, constantly watching me. Keeping me in his sight all the time. I knew who it was, none other than Hakaider…the youngest of all of us. He didn't have the Gemini, so he was a total ass. Can't stand the jerk, never could, never will. But there was one action I could never tolerate.

_But who, _

_Can decide, _

_What they dream? _

_And dream I do. _

I went up to the roof of the old Komyoji house and found, strangely enough, Hakaider standing there. I noticed that he had something in his hand, a bat. I didn't know what he was doing, but then he opened his hand and let the bat free for a second. Then Hakaider grabbed it and snapped its wing in one area. He released it again and caught it, breaking another part of its wing. He did that for a full five minutes.

"Stop it!" I screamed at last, "You're killing it!".

Hakaider went to do that again, but I was able to snag it away from him before he could grab it again. I held the bat close to my chest, over where my heart would be if I had a real one. How dare he! He abused this poor animal and didn't even feel guilty about it! I just wanted to kill him!

_I believe in you. _

_I'll give up everything just to find you. _

_I have to be with you, _

_To live, _

_To breathe. _

_You're taking over me…_

"So? Why do you care?" he asked.

"This is my brother's animal! You can't abuse them like this in front of me!" I gazed at the poor, helpless bat cuddled to my chest, "How could you?!".

"It's just an animal, Joanna. It can't feel a thing, just as you and the old fool should".

"Well we're not like you, so get over it!".

"And that's what makes you both so damn weak. You're such a bleeding heart, Joanna. Why do you care for such dumb animals?".

Dumb…Animals?! Oh the nerve of him! I couldn't hold my anger in anymore and I attacked with my free hand. But one hand didn't really do too much. When Hakaider finally did leave, I sat on the roof for several minutes, the bat still in my hands. The poor little creature was slowly dying and I didn't know what to do. There was only one person I knew who could help me. I kept the little creature close as I made my way down.

_Have you forgotten all I know, _

_And all we had? _

_You saw me mourning my love for you, _

_And touched my hand. _

_I knew you loved me then…_

I went back into the house to find my brother. He would know what to do. He wasn't a vet, but being Bat like, he had a special way with these magnificent little creatures. I ran to him in the main hall of the house, still carrying the dying bat.

"Alucard! Alucard, I need your help!" I ran straight to him, calling him by the name I had come up with for him, and I would've been on the verge of tears if I could cry.

"Joanna, you're shaking like a leaf. What's wrong?".

I held out the dying bat. "Ha…Hakaider…he came here with this and…he let it fly for about five seconds, he'd catch it, and he'd break its wings. I don't know what to do with it!".

"Let me see it".

I let him see the bat. After a short examination, I knew this wasn't going to be good.

_I believe in you. _

_I'll give up everything just to find you. _

_I have to be with you, _

_To live, _

_To breathe, _

_You're taking over me…_

"Is…Is it gonna be okay?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately no. That little snotbag hurt this one so bad that it's bound to die of the pain it feels. I will dispose of it properly, but only when you're not around".

"No, I wanna be here for it. It doesn't deserve to die all alone. I won't let it!".

"Joanna-".

"Please, Alucard. I want nothing less than to be here for it".

"Joanna…Alright, if it's what you wish, sister. Stand back, this will get a little gruesome".

I clung to my brother's hand and I watched as he swiftly slit the bat's little throat. It didn't bleed as much as I thought it would, but it was still sad to watch. The poor thing had probably been frightened out of its little mind when it found that it couldn't escape. When it was done, I released the hold on my brother and went to the now dead bat's side. I held the little creature again, and this time…I couldn't even believe it, but I felt tears for the first time.

My brother's own signature animal…dead, by the hands of that snotbag and of the brother I loved so much. I couldn't stop crying and I wondered why. It was just a bat, right? But for some odd reason…it meant so much.

_I look in the mirror and see your face. _

_If I look deep enough, _

_So many things inside that are just right. _

_You are taking over…_

"Joanna" I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder, "You did the right thing by bringing it to me. You saved it from hours of suffering".

"But why do I feel like I've done something wrong? Almost like I could've done something else to save it? It's such a beautiful little creature…how could anyone think about hurting an innocent animal?".

"Some just think that way, Joanna. It happens, unfortunately. Animal cruelty is common in the world, and it can happen to any animal. But you did do the right thing".

"I should've stopped Hakaider sooner, Alucard. Maybe then, this wouldn't have been necessary. I love animals, and he knows that. Wolves may be my favorite animal, cats may be my signature, but these…I've grown up with them. Maybe that's why I'm so attached".

That's when I got an idea.

"Can we bury it? Please…".

"Joanna-".

"Please, it kinda deserves it".

"Joanna" he lifted my face with his hand so I could look him in the eyes, "Sweet, little Joanna…I guess a little funeral shouldn't hurt".

I was still holding the bat as I got up and hugged him. "Thank you big brother".

"It's never a problem, my dear sister".

_I believe in you. _

_I'll give up everything just to find you. _

_I have to be with you, _

_To live, _

_To breathe, _

_You're taking over me…_

I went outside to the backyard and found a little box that was small enough to fit the little bat inside. I placed it inside and started digging a little hole to act as a grave for it. I put the box with the bat into the hole and made a cross out of two sticks to act as a grave marker. I found myself crying a little bit more, but found myself feeling a little better when I felt my brother's embrace. I guessed this was just one of those times where he didn't mind my own imperfect Gemini.

"It's alright, Joanna. It's alright…".

The minutes felt like hours as I sobbed in my brother's arms. For once, I felt human. For once, I felt that it was okay to have emotions and have a heart of my own. At that moment, I felt that it was okay to love my brother, despite his belief about human emotions.

_I believe in you. _

_I'll give up everything just to find you. _

_I have to be with you, _

_To live, _

_To breathe, _

_You're taking over me…_

"Alucard…I'm sorry that I have the Gemini. I'm sorry that I'm weak because I have human emotions. I'm so sorry".

"Joanna…I'm not sorry that you do. It's not your fault anyway. Joanna, if you didn't have the Gemini circuit, you would be just as evil as Hakaider, and what good would that do you? If you didn't have it, I'd be alone and you wouldn't be the same. You are the only one to hold a special place in me. You alone, Joanna. You gave me a name, helped me to define little pieces of my heart that I had missed before, you are the light that chases the darkness away, Joanna. And for that, I'll be eternally grateful".

I held Alucard tighter. "I love you, big brother. I really do".

"And I you, Joanna".

We were there, just like that for several minutes, before we decided to go back inside.

_(Taking over me)_

_You're taking over me._

_(Taking over me)_

_Taking over me…_

I was fine by that point. I wasn't sorry anymore. I didn't need to feel that way. My brother loved me, and that made all the difference. He didn't want me any other way…

A/N: My first ever Kikaider fic and it's a shout out to my friend, Gene's Gal. I used her real name in this so I can't say Joanna is my OC because she isn't. For those of you who read her Watchmen fanfic and said it sucked, you need to shut up and go after me and not her, because I requested that fanfic. Those people should've read my file months ago. All my fans and friends know that I love to look to the other side of things, and it was a little OOC, SO WHAT?! She made that for me, so get over it!

Sorry, I'm ranting, hope you liked this. Again, this is my first Kikaider fic, so please take it easy on me. I wanted to give the Golden Bat a name, since he's actually my favorite character from Kikaider (I'm a sucker for bad guys turned good) and I thought Alucard was suitable. Thanks for reading, sorry to take up your time. See ya!


End file.
